Being a good friend
by marrissa gnokawitz
Summary: When you lose some one you love to some one else It's pretty hard. Turning away from everyone only makes it hurt more. Who can make Ed smile agian? I think he needs some Female advice! EdOC EdWin  WinryOC All in a oneshot! Give it a chance! #


_**N/A hahaha my friend is going to kill me now! I promised I wouldn't write this but I had to! I'll keep it a one shot though k? and btw at the time of writing Im half way through episode 29! And Im not even on brotherhood yet lol! But im a busy person so using a few spoilers I've heard and my amazing ability to predict what will happen in a show….**_

_**PS: its EdxOC But don't hate it till you read it!**_

She watched him cry. She didn't know over what but it had been enough for him to scream swear words at the man with black hair and the man in amour. She assumed it had been Roy mustang and the one in amour was his brother. But she only saw them from the back before they left him there to cry in the ally. He had told them he wanted to be alone. This time they actually listened.

He had been in town for almost a week with the armored one. They had gotten food from the shop she worked at everyday this week so far. She had watched them from her bedroom window in the afternoons near the street as they had amazed the children of the town with there way of "magically" fixing things. At least that's what the children had said. She knew it was alchemy. He had smiled at her yesterday after fixing her little brothers toy truck, Tommy had pointed her out and whispered something to him.

"Enjoying the show?" He had yelled. She had nodded and he had continued to fix things every once in a while glancing to make sure she was still watching.

He wasn't smiling now though. Just sitting there in the ally across from the store, crying cursing, and he kept looking at a picture and a letter he had in his pocket. She couldn't believe he was crying so hard, just yesterday he had gotten in a fight with the village blacksmith! She sighed. She knew only his identity as the full metal alchemist, his alias. How could some random girl make him feel better when his brother and mustang couldn't? She shouldn't even bother him, he would just swear at her too.

"I'm going on my break Pasqual!" She yelled to the back of the shop. She heard a grunt of a yes and walked out the door. _Why am I doing this?_ She asked herself.

She was walking down the ally. She was steps away from him. He was silent now she realized. Just rereading the letter he clutched in his hand. It was wet and crumpled. It had rained last night. She stood a few feet away from him and he didn't look up. She sighed.

_Here goes nothing. _ She sat down with her back against the other wall of the ally. She was facing him but he still didn't look up.

"I do that when I'm upset too." She said quietly. He remained silent. She was amazed that he hadn't yelled at her yet. Maybe he had cooled down a bit.

"Do what?" He replied quietly. She didn't reply shocked that he had actually said something. "I said, do what?" He looked up at her finally. He had sadness in his eyes she had only seen once before. When her sister got married, her best friend had liked the guy too, she was happy for her friend but the man she loved was getting married.

"I try to shut everyone out, I just cry and cry all alone because I claim that I want to be that way. But y'know what's the strange thing about it?" She asked. He sighed. He was trying to amuse her so she would leave. "When someone actually doesn't listen to me and refuses to leave, that's when I start to feel better." He rolled his eyes. She pulled out a sandwich from her bag and broke it in two. She gave offered him on half and he refused.

"Not hungry" He claimed. His grumbling stomach said other wise. She stood and sat next to him.

"Eat!" She demanded. He fake sighed and took the sandwich. She smiled and for a while they just sat there backs against the wall chewing. She finished and brushed her hands together to get rid of the crumbs. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see he was now staring at her.

"Like what you see?" she laughed. He looked down at his legs slightly blushing.

"You're the girl from the window yesterday aren't you?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm also the girl you bought food from every day this week." She replied

"Keeping track?" He asked. Now it was her turn to blush.

"I'm Lina" She said not answering his question. He thought for a moment as if her were considering something. Then stared at the wall in front of them.

"Ed," He replied.

"And what's her name?" She asked him. He turned her confused.

"The girl you love the one you lost." She said quietly. _Her it comes _she thought _now he's going to yell at me. _But he didn't yell. He sighed and pulled a picture from his pocket, gazed at it and showed it to her. The girl was blond and very pretty; she was sitting at a

desk working hard on some auto mail. She looked at Ed he was smiling sadly and he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the very arm she was working on in the picture. He then returned the picture to his pocket and pulled out the letter which turned out to be a wedding invitation.

"Winry Rockbell and Tomas Kingsley." She read aloud. He nodded.

"I haven't seen her for months" He sighed. His eyes had that sadness in them again the one she saw in her sisters friends eyes.

"I know how you feel." She said. She told him about her sister's friend. He nodded.

"How is she now?" He asked looking at his legs. She lifted his head gently with her hands so he was facing her and smiled.

"She's there most supportive friend! Visits them everyday, and every time they fight, she fixes it!" Ed gave her a small smile.

"Tell your sister she has a great friend," He replied. She nodded.

"I think she knows already." He sighed.

"I don't think I can do that though." He stared at the wall for a moment in silence. They both did. "But I really do love her a lot, and since she's always … well mostly, such a good friend to me," He chuckled "I'll try not to ruin this for her." Lina laughed.

"Thank god! Because trust me she was probably worried sick over what you would say!" He nodded.

"Isn't everybody always?" He smirked. She shoved him and stood up. She took his hand and helped him up.

"You should probably tell them your o.k. now." She told him squeezing his hand. "Or at least that you will be." He nodded.

" I should be glad you took such an interest in me," He smiled. She laughed. " and that you had the bravery to come talk to me," they were both silent then he hugged her suddenly, shocking her.

" I'm a girl it's what I do," She whispered in his ear smiling. She stood with her arms around him until he let go and they slowly parted. He ran his fingers through his bangs and blushed looking at the ground.

"Sorry I just..." He mumbled

"It's ok I get it," She took his hands and he looked up at her smiling. He looked at her then shook his head like he was dismissing the idea of something. "What?" She asked curiously.

"It's nothing, forget it." He was blushing again. "It was stupid, just a really bad idea."

"Tell me!" She laughed shaking his hands up and down.

"Fine!" He groaned. "Ok…. Um…would it be wrong if…I…like…really wanted to kiss you right now?" This shocked her more then the hug! She thought about it for a moment and looked at him. _ He seemed nice, he was sweet, he told her his feelings, he was a good friend to the girl he loved. But he does love someone else he's really cute too…. _ She weighed the questions in her head. He watched her nervously.

"Um…. Weather or not ….the problem is…" He looked at the ground. She lifted his face back up. " I really want to kiss you too," He looked so surprised that she had to laugh. He took her hand spun her around and brought his lips down on hers. And then they stood there by the ally and kissed with about 30 people she knew watching from the street.

"Looks like your feeling better Full Metal!" Laughed a voice. She turned to see the black haired man she had assumed rightly was colonel mustang and the armored one watching. Could armor blush? She didn't know but it certainly looked like the armored one was blushing as he mumbled some kind of apology.

"It's ok Al!" laughed Ed. He wrapped an arm around her waist. " I'm ok."

_**N/A ok without a doubt the fluffiest sweetest thing I have ever written! Ahahahha and my first kissing scene! Now I know my friend is going to kill me! R and R plz!**_


End file.
